


This Is Our Story

by Infernal_Light



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I don't actually know really, I just wrote it, M/M, Please be kind to me..., Ryan works in a bookstore and meets gavin, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernal_Light/pseuds/Infernal_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan always loved books, but he also ended up loving something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction, personally I am a nervous person so I think it is bad but I may be wrong. I mainly had problems writing this due to the fact I wasn't too confident with the idea of this but I tried. 
> 
> Anyways,  
> Enjoy!

Ryan had always been fascinated by books and the stories they told. Whether the story be about two people falling in love or a intense murder mystery, he always found time to sit down and read slowly through the book, immersing himself in the story. It was no surprise when he was older that he decided to open up a book store. He never regretted his choice. He loved reading through all the new books before he put them on the shelves, he enjoyed chatting with his customers about his favourite books and which he thought they would enjoy the most. Ryan loved his job and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

___________________________________________________________________________

 

His day started or normally, he opened up his shop and sat down behind the register. He sat there and started to think about his next order of books coming in next week when he was drawn out of his thoughts by the door opening rather forcefully as two people tumbled into the store.

"Um, hello there." Ryan said "Welcome to..."

His words fell on deaf ears as the two men were now having a rather loud argument that seemed to be about why it was they just fell into his shop suddenly .

"You Idiot! Why the hell did you do that! I know you were excited to get this stupid fucking book but you didn't have to try and climb over me!" Said one of the men. He was shorter than the person he was yelling out but he was definitely more intimidating. He had curly red hair that was hidden beneath a beanie.

"I'm Sowwy Micool..." The person that voice belonged to had messy light hair that made it look like he just rolled out of bed. He was also cowering away from the redhead at this current point in time.

"Sorry doesn't stop us from looking like a complete fucking idiots in public!"

At this point Ryan was just standing there in slight amusement at the other two's antics while they were completely unaware of his presence the whole time. He finally decided it was best to get their attention before the argument could escalate any further.

"May I help you two with something?"

The one with the light hair turned his head to face him but it seemed that he froze. Ryan raised a eyebrow at their actions but decided not to question it. They quickly composed themselves once they realize they were being stared at. The red head looked even more pissed-off compared to when they crashed into his store but he remained quiet.

"Oh yeah, we just came in here to get a book before this mingepot started yelling at me just because I **accidently** pushed him"

"I could see that"

"Oh"

The way the man said that made it sound like he hadn't just ran into his store with the still silently fuming red-head and had a argument right in front of him.

"Well, what book are you looking for and I can tell you if I have it and if not I could order it in for you."

A grin spread across their face and then they suddenly started telling Ryan the names of about 10 different books of varying genres. Why they needed that many books at once, he had no idea but it wasn't his job to guess why they needed the books, he just sold them.

In the end he had all but one of the books.

"I'm sorry sir but it turns out we don't have one of your books, I can order it in if you want but your going have to come back in about two weeks? Sorry for the inconvenience." Ryan told the men. He had discovered that the name of the red-head was Michael whilst the other one was called Gavin. He expected at least one of them to be slightly annoyed at the situation as was most of his customers but these two looked relatively passive about it. In fact Gavin even looked _happy_ about it.

"That sounds good! See you in two weeks then!"

"Yeah, sure."

Ryan was perplexed by Gavin's actions but it didn't stop him from giving them a confused smile before they left his shop. As soon as the door closed he could see and Michael yelling at Gavin about something, he was probably still angry about their embarrassing entrance.

They certainly were interesting, especially Gavin since that man seemed to do things randomly without any care or thought. From his actions in the shop he could tell he was extremely clumsy and often said words that Ryan was pretty sure didn't even exist even though Gavin insisted they were when he questioned it. But he also seemed to be smart considering one of the books he bought was about slow-motion cinematography. So why Gavin acted so stupid was beyond Ryan.

_"I guess it just adds to his charming personality"_

Wait, What? What was he thinking? He quickly moved away from thinking about Gavin after that strange thought. There was no way he was going to allow his thoughts to spiral out of control and end up thinking constantly about Gavin like some teenage girl with a crush.

As for Michael, he couldn't exactly tell much about him since he didn't say much during their encounter but he did know that he didn't want to get on Michaels bad side unless he wanted death glares and a whole lot of swears thrown his way.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a door opening and went to greet the customer that had entered the shop, pushing his thoughts about the odd pair into the back of his mind.

___________________________________________________________________________

~Two Weeks Later~

___________________________________________________________________________

After two weeks the book Ryan ordered in for Gavin arrived. He put it aside for when Gavin arrived to collect it from him. eventually Ryan's curiosity got the better of him so he skimmed through the book. It was a typical fantasy book, not even with a creative plot or good character development. Ryan hummed in disapproval at the books lack of creativity in general.

He didn't notice the door opening and closing quietly as Gavin entered the shop and watched Ryan looking through the book for a few seconds before clearing his throat which caused Ryan to look up at him.

"So, how's the book?"

"Huh?"

"The book your reading there is mine isn't it? How is it? Need to get another person's opinion!"

"Oh uh, not that good actually, to be honest it's actually kind of **very** bad. In fact using your words it's 'bloody' awful."

"And makes it so awful then?"

And off Ryan went. If there was one thing he could not stand, it would have to be poorly written stories that had somehow been published. He went through all the flaws he had found in the plot, how generic everything was and how supposed 'plot twists' were obvious from the start. He could of gone on for a lot longer if Gavin hadn't started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just I have never seen anyone so pissed off about a book before. You act like it's the end of the bloody world!"

Ryan glared at him, he still didn't see what was so bad about getting mad about it, it was a stupid book that was a waste of time to read since it offered no immersion into the story's world.

"Maybe you wanna go out and get some coffee, maybe there you can tell me **everything** that's wrong with the book and maybe you can suggest some better stories for me to read then?"

He paused. What was Gavin up to? He certainly didn't seem to be a avid enough reader to want to sit there and talk about stuff like plot holes and poor character development. There was something else behind his intentions but Ryan could seriously go for some coffee right now.

"Sure, why not? I don't have anything better to do. Today's been slow as fuck."

"That's Bloody Top!"

And with that Gavin grabbed Ryan's arm and pretty much dragged him out of his shop. Ryan was still confused about Gavin but that didn't stop him from smiling at him as he was pulled down the street, Gavin completely oblivious to anything besides the fact they were going to get coffee.

_"He's so cute when he is like this"_

The thoughts from two weeks ago were back, and you know what? Ryan didn't mind thinking about how charming and cute Gavin was. He read enough romance stories to know he was starting to fall in love and Gavin wasn't the worst person to fall in love with in his opinion.

He knew he was going to end up obsessed with Gavin until he ended up asking him out, not before being incredibly embarrassed after doing something stupid in front of him and then possibly making Gavin angry at him before it all settles down and they can be happy and all that lovey dovey stuff. And Ryan was willing to have a go at achieving all this. He was willing to fall in love with Gavin. What did he have to lose?

___________________________________________________________________________

Ryan liked books, but he ended up _loving_ someone even more than the books because they made his everyday life a amazing story that Ryan never wants to end. It had adventure, comedy, and it had _Gavin_ the strange person that one day tumbled into his shop with his friend to buy some books, as the main protagonist. His everyday life turned into 'The Adventures Of Gavin Free and Ryan Haywood'. Gavin made his life so much more enjoyable than the books he read ever did. Because Gavin was _real_. The story that was Ryan's life got so much more interesting as soon as they had come into his life.

Ryan wouldn't trade his books for the world, but he would trade them for Gavin.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah like I said I personally don't think its that good but I may be wrong.
> 
> I could really use some ideas because I would like to write more and improve my writing but I don't have any really good ideas.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
